


A Creature of Silence

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: The Doctor meets a very special dog after the Master dies. How exactly did a dog of all things end up with Time Lord DNA? Well, he would have to find out…





	A Creature of Silence

The only thing that was going through his head was to escape. He ran as fast has his four legs could go. One lapse was all he had needed. One moment where they didn't pay enough attention.

He glanced back at the abandoned looking building with fear in his expressive brown eyes. Escape, hurt, fear, escape. All these basic thoughts and feeling were flashing through him as he continued running.

The longer he ran, the louder his dual heartbeat got. It was thumping in his chest. He knew that he had to hide… to get away. They wanted to hurt him. With that in mind, he changed directions sharply, heading for the loud noises he could hear in the distance.

The black creature froze when he saw what caused the noise. People? So many people, so much noise. He had never seen as many people as that. The most that have been around him were these… things. They weren't like the woman who was in charge.

No one paid him any mind as he slipped through the crowds, not even when he accidentally started walking up the ramp. He didn't even notice the fact that he had boarded the ship until he ran into a wall.

After he shook his head, he whined lowly, crawling underneath the nearest piece of furniture, away from all the stomping feet and the bags that were threatening to assault him.

Fear, hunger and pain were gnawing on him as he tried to think about what to do… His nose twitched when a thought hit him. They wouldn't look for him here. He could stay and be free. Humans seemed better than them. Despite the hunger, he curled into a tight ball, closing his eyes.

Astrid Perth was a simple girl from Sto. All her life she had dreamed of seeing different planets, so when she saw her chance as a waitress on the Titanic – a Max Capricorn spaceship – she took it. When it came time for the passengers to board the ship, Astrid along with the rest of the staff checked to see if everything was ready.

She was walking past one of the tables and froze when she heard a whimper. At first, she thought that it was a child who had gotten lost or hurt but when she knelt down to check, she gasped. Underneath the table was a pure black dog, curled up with several sore spots on its body and bones poking out "Oh, you poor thing," Astrid murmured, reaching out her hand hesitatingly. She was a little wary of being bitten but since there are barely any stray dogs on Sto, she didn't think too much about it.

The dog's head snapped up as soon as her hand touched his back, his teeth flashing in warning. He had fallen asleep not long ago and was startled once the woman in front of him touched his back.

"It's alright," she soothed "I'm not going to hurt you." As if the dog had understood her, it settled down "What are you doing here, beautiful?" Astrid bit her lip. She should just tell her boss to get the dog off the ship but… Something told her that there was more to this story "Come on. I'll bring you somewhere safe."


End file.
